Etéreo
by Tory Ster
Summary: Você a via, mas não a enxergava. Femmeslash, Hermiluna. Fluffy.


**Nome:** Etéreo

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura: **K+

**Ship:** Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood

**Avisos:** Femmeslash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Mais uma fic Hermiluna por aqui, essa um pouco mais intensa do que a outra que eu fiz desse casal. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Você nunca a entendeu. Nunca, e para ser sincera nem tentou. A princípio, não conseguia ver muita coisa além do colar feito de rolhas de garrafas, dos brincos gigantescos, dos óculos exóticos. Tudo o que você via era que o cabelo loiro era desgrenhado e precisava de um corte, que o que ela dizia raramente tinha sentido e nunca era literal, que ela via coisas que não existiam e lia revistas de cabeça para baixo.

Você tinha certeza de que ela era louca, de que não devia ser levada a sério. Você a via, mas não a enxergava de fato.

Mas, um dia, você começou a enxergar.

Foi algo gradual, um passo de cada vez. O que você enxergou a princípio é que ela era inteligente. Isso devia ser algo óbvio, afinal ela era da Corvinal, mas para falar a verdade você sempre achara que o Chapéu Seletor tinha cometido um erro ao colocá-la lá. Talvez tivesse um pouco de inveja envolvida, pois apesar de amar a Grifinória, você se ressentia por estar na Casa do Leão enquanto ela, _ela_ estava na Corvinal. Mas então você estava se refugiando na Torre de Astronomia para ler em paz e ela estava lá, com seus cabelos loiros e bagunçados, com suas roupas exóticas e seus brincos imensos. Você pensou em dar meia-volta e ir embora, mas ela percebeu sua presença e pediu que se aproximasse.

Foi aí que você cometeu seu primeiro erro, ou seu primeiro grande acerto (quando se trata dela, as duas coisas são muito próximas): você se aproximou.

"Estou mapeando o céu" ela explicou sem que você pedisse, e você se aproximou da mesa em que ela trabalhava e deu uma olhada no mapa estelar. E estava perfeito. Você se assustou com a complexidade do trabalho dela, com as fórmulas físicas esboçadas no papel, com a precisão da escala, com tudo.

"Luna… nós não temos aulas de Física por aqui" você disse, a voz quase sussurrante de assombro. "Como você aprendeu tudo isso?"

E ela deu de ombros, sem modéstia ou orgulho, simplesmente alheia à genialidade que aquilo representava.

"Meu pai me ensinou um pouco de Física e eu aprendi a aplicar nas estrelas durante a aula de Astronomia. O professor disse não ser necessário se aprofundar, mas eu gosto de fazer isto."

E você achou aquilo incrível, porque sabia o suficiente de matemática para ter uma ideia da complexidade da Física aplicada, e ficou com inveja de como aquilo tudo era fácil para ela. Porque você era inteligente, incontestavelmente inteligente, mas apenas aprendia e reproduzia o que lhe era ensinado. Você lia os livros, assistia às aulas, se esforçava e aprendia. Com ela era diferente; ela aprendia sozinha, rapidamente e com facilidade. E ela não percebia como aquilo era difícil de entender para quaisquer outros olhos.

E foram os olhos dela a segunda coisa que você enxergou. Demorou um pouco mais, alguns meses, mas houve um dia em que você estava cansada, cansada de todas as confusões e da pressão, cansada do mundo, das pessoas e de si mesma, e estava sentada embaixo daquela árvore, longe o suficiente do castelo para que poucas pessoas se aproximassem. Nem lendo você estava naquele dia, apenas pensando em como estava infeliz e em como queria que tudo aquilo _acabasse_, simplesmente acabasse e que você pudesse enfim descansar.

Você mal percebeu quando ela se sentou ao seu lado. Tomou um verdadeiro susto ao sentir a mão fria em seu rosto e ao ouvir a voz suave e quase infantil dizer:

"Você está com febre."

Você se afastou dela num rompante. Tudo o que pensava era que aquela proximidade assustava, e que devia estar muito distraída para não perceber a chegada dela, porque nada nela era discreto e era impossível não notá-la.

"Não é nada" você se afastou um pouco, desviando os olhos. "Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha."

"Está deixando os zonzóbulos confundirem sua mente, Hermione" ela disse suavemente, com aquele tom quase cantado que ela sempre usava. Você olhou para ela e enxergou seus olhos, enxergou mesmo, pela primeira vez. Percebeu que nunca havia visto um azul daqueles antes, que os olhos dela eram tão claros que não podiam ser azul celeste, mas não tinham a opacidade do azul bebê. Havia pontos prateados nos olhos dela, e eles eram brilhantes, e aquele azul era quase etéreo de tão belo e indescritível. E foi aí que você percebeu que a maioria das coisas em relação a ela eram indescritíveis. Dali a um tempo, iria perceber também a beleza nelas.

E então ela sorriu, e você percebeu que até o sorriso dela era suave. E você se perguntou como não tinha percebido tudo aquilo antes.

A verdade, a verdade que você não queria dizer nem para si mesma, era que nunca quisera perceber.

"Os zonzóbulos foram embora" ela constatou, e voltou a pousar a mão fria em seu rosto. "E a febre também passou. Não sabia que eles também causavam febre… está aí mais uma coisa a ser estudada a respeito deles. Até mais, Hermione."

E você só assentiu, porque estava pasma demais, e apesar de nunca ter acreditado nem por um segundo nos tais zonzóbulos, teve a certeza de que, caso eles existissem de fato, um bom antídoto contra eles seriam os olhos dela. Porque eles eram capazes de clarear até a mais escura das mentes.

O que você enxergou depois, desejou não ter enxergado, pois foi a dor dela. Você enxergou o quanto a realidade doía para ela, pois a realidade era extremamente cruel para com pessoas como ela. Você enxergou a dor dela muitos anos depois, no Chalé das Conchas, e enxergou também o cansaço que ela emanava. Ninguém mais enxergou, pois ela não queria deixar. Ela nunca exporia o quanto doera ter sido sequestrada, o quanto doera a incerteza da morte, e o quanto doía a falta da mãe, desde sempre. Mas você enxergou, porque anos antes tinha aprendido a enxergar os olhos dela, e naquele momento estava aprendendo a lê-los.

Ela percebeu que você via a dor, e aquilo a machucou mais ainda. E foi por isso que você, pela primeira vez, se aproximou por livre e espontânea vontade, e segurou as mãos dela com força, sentindo mais uma vez o quanto elas eram frias.

"Você não precisa ser forte o tempo inteiro, Luna" você se lembra de ter dito a ela, voltando a encarar o azul etéreo daqueles olhos profundos. "Sabe disso, não é?"

Não havia mais sonhos naqueles olhos, e aquilo doeu mais do que qualquer coisa. Você descobriu que _precisava_ dos sonhos dela, que precisava da força da inocência dela. Mas não havia mais inocência ali.

"Não há outra opção para mim no momento, Hermione" ela disse, e havia tanta tristeza naquela voz suave, tanta _dor,_ que você pensou que não seria capaz de suportar. "Não há outra opção para ninguém."

E foi então que você enxergou a maior das verdades sobre ela: ela nunca fora avoada nem jamais fugira da realidade; ela só via o que ninguém mais via, era capaz de dizer o que todos sentiam de uma forma tão honesta que ninguém era capaz de aceitar. O tempo todo ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas muitas outras coisas aconteciam na cabeça dela ao mesmo tempo, e ela preferia se prender ao mais fácil, ao mais doce. Até o momento em que aquilo não fosse mais possível.

"Se lembra daquele dia na Torre de Astronomia?" você perguntou. Nem se deu ao trabalho de perceber que ainda segurava a mão dela firmemente. "Você estava mapeando o céu, e aquilo foi tão genial, Luna. Você é genial."

Você nem ao menos sabia por que estava dizendo aquilo. Você jamais se imaginou capaz de dizer aquilo a qualquer pessoa, principalmente a ela.

"Genial?" ela perguntou, a voz suave se dobrando em dúvida. "Não, não foi genial. Do que aquilo me serve agora? Mapear estrelas não vai ajudar a vencer a guerra. Somos só estrelas numa imensa constelação, Hermione. Uma constelação complexa e intrincada que nem se importa com a nossa existência. Talvez eu já até tenha apagado, morrido, mas você não pode ver, pois está a muitos anos-luz de mim para perceber que o meu brilho já se foi há muito."

E então você sorriu, porque a doçura dela era quase palpável mesmo quando estava triste, e porque ela era tão linda que você poderia passar o resto da vida a admirando.

"Está errada, Luna" você disse com firmeza, e beijou a testa dela. "Você não é uma estrela, muito menos uma estrela apagada. Você é uma constelação inteira."

Naquele momento, você enxergou que a amava. Que permaneceria amando-a enquanto tivesse forças, e que queria que aquele sentimento vivesse tanto quanto você. Você sabia que jamais diria aquilo em voz alta. Mas ela sabia, porque aquele era o tipo de coisa que só ela era capaz de enxergar, e aquele seria um segredo que vocês compartilhariam para sempre.

Ela sorriu, e havia um pouco mais de luz nos seus olhos.

Você seria capaz de matar dragões e enfrentar dementadores por aqueles olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Era pra ter ficado mais intenso, mais dramático, mas o que eu posso fazer? Meus sentimentos por esse ship são fluffy demais. Quem sabe outro dia? Deixem reviews, se quiserem :3


End file.
